


A Good Time To Knock

by Justcannibalthings



Series: New Hope Asylum [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Riding, Sex, hella gay, just straight up anal, when did I become a smut writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: Derek walks in on Bryn.





	

I walked down the familiar corridor, too fucking familiar if I’m honest. The monotony is fucking insane, almost as insane as the people inside the place, and I’ve stopped bothering to count the years I’ve been in this shit hole. At least I get tacos regularly. I let my fingers ghost along the walls and doors as I made my way around the corner, down to my favourite room, the second on the left. I didn’t bother knocking, I just strolled in, expecting to see Bryn perched innocently upon a flawlessly made bed with his head shoved in a book. My intention was to bug him enough that he’d come to lunch. Some blue haired cunt has been sitting at my table and I don’t trust myself not to deck him without Bryn there. As I stepped in though, the sight before me was far more spectacular than I could have possibly imagined.

Sat, trouserless on the asylum issued chair was a red-faced Bryn, midway through covering himself. I think my mouth probably dropped open at this point. Bryn is such a kindly and polite being, it had never occurred to me that he probably did jerk off occasionally, Vaseline in one hand, leaning back in the chair. I wonder what he thinks about, I hope it’s me. I bet it’s me. Hand wrapped tightly around his hard cock, jerking to the thought of me pressed against him…Bryn croaked out a sound and I shook my head, dispelling the thought but making a note of it in a large box in my mind labelled spankbank, under the subcategory of Bryn. I blinked at him, the second dragged on, I felt a smirk creep onto my face as Bryn sat helpless and embarrassed. “what brought this on Bryn?” I asked, letting the grin sit on my face- boy was I going to enjoy this. Bryn just let out a sad little noise, his usual intellectual self clearly lost, his blood wasn’t flowing to his brain right now I suppose. I watched him, stepping backwards and sitting down on the bed as he fumbled with the blanket. Bless him, why did he have a blanket, and why would you do that on a chair with a bed two feet away? I licked my lips as he spoke. “Do you mind?”. No Bryn, I do not. “No, you carry on I’ll let you finish” I stated, getting myself comfortable as I lean against the wall. Bryn looked at me then, his eyes shifting, he was probably trying to think of an excuse, a reason he was pantless that didn’t involve rubbing one out. Instead though, he just moved the blanket, spreading his legs and looking at me with the devious grin of an evil genius. I felt myself shift, suddenly very aware of my own organ as I looked down at Bryns, still hard. “I want you to do it” He drolled. That went straight to my dick, but I wasn’t going to give in that easy, as much as I wanted to. “Do what?” I returned, tilting my head slightly in feign curiosity.

“You know what”

Well, that’s about where my tolerance for teasing lies I think. If there’s one thing I can’t do, its deny a man the pleasure of my body. I dropped down onto the ground sliding towards him on my knees and looking up at him. God, he was hot. Like, unbelievably so, everything about Bryn is glorious though everything from his purple hair to the brain that lay beneath it, He was as good as any drug. Intoxicating to be around and too long without him most definitely sent me into withdrawal, I crave him like I crave heroin, except doing Bryn makes me groan a lot louder. I dropped my head down, dragging my tongue along his length, enjoying the moans that he expelled as a result. As much as I enjoy teasing Bryn though, I needed this just as much as he did and I couldn’t take much more. I dipped my head straight down, thanking the faggoty heavens for my lack of gag reflex as I took his entire cock into my mouth, setting about a soft rhythm as he wriggled and groaned. I really love sucking dick. I honestly do, almost as much as I like riding it, not that I’d tell anyone that. I don’t even know if Bryn would let me do that with him anyway. I could ask I guess, but what if he freaks out? I love Bryn so much, but historically speaking asking for something in the bedroom doesn’t go great. Fuck it, if he says no I’ll just suck him off. Better than nothing. I pulled my head off of him then, and He looked down, probably to ask why the fuck I had stopped. I swallowed, summoning more courage than most people need to ask something like this, but then ‘I’m not worth as much as most people. I took in a breath and just let the words dribble out before I could think too much about it. “I wanna ride you”. Bryn looked at me. Shit shit shit fuck shit fuck. “okay”. I blinked at him, really? He was saying yes? Are you sure Bryn? “Yes, I’m sure”. Oh, I’m thinking out loud now, wonderful now he probably thinks I’m some pathetic little twink. I kind of am to be fair though. I blinked at him, processing what was happening and undoing my bottoms as fast as my hands would physically allow me to. 

“You’re eager” He mused aloud, as I discarded my bottoms and sat down on his lap, wrapping my legs around the chair. Thank God I’m tall. I think I nodded, as I lifting myself up and dropped myself down onto his dick without giving him enough time to change his mind. It stings more than I remember, but I think if I give him time to let me stretch out he’ll probably change his mind. Bryn let out a groan, and I dropped my head onto his shoulder, bracing my hands on the wall. As the stinging got down to a more reasonable level of pain, I lifted myself up and dropped myself back down, digging my teeth into the nearest available surface to stop myself from alerting the entire asylum to the fact that I take it up the ass. Bryn let out a full pelted moan at that, and I realised I’d just bitten into his neck. At least he’s a kinky little fuck. I resumed my rising and dropping then, setting myself a pleasant rhythm as Bryn groaned beneath me. It feels so fucking good to be full, and of Bryn no less. Honestly, he’s the best person I’ve ever fucked. And that’s an impressive title to achieve. Maybe it’s just because it’s been so fucking long since I’ve had a dick in my ass but this definitely feels better than it usually does. I reach my hand down then, steadying myself once more before beating myself off to this incredible fucking feeling. Bryns hips are bucking at this point, and it just makes everything feel a thousand times better. He stutters something, and I force myself to let go of his neck and respond. Although my attempt definitely fails and just comes out as more of a “Br..s..ood” He always makes more noises when I speak though, I think he just likes hearing someone talk during sex, but who knows with Bryn. He repeats himself then, this time I understand what he’s saying- so close. I am okay with that because honestly, I’ve been on the edge since the second I walked into the room. My sex induced haze makes me brave enough to respond though. “in me” I think is what I said, but who knows how intelligible that was. I bite his neck again, as he bucks up to stop myself from moaning into the poor fuckers ear and deafening him. I think that tips him over the edge though, and I feel him cum, bucking in the process, and my GOD does that feel good. I drop my head down, groaning and muttering, probably not in English at this point, as I ruin my better half’s shirt. After a beat, I drop down onto the ground, spent and out of breath. Bryn looks down at me with a shit eating grin and quips “better than Vincey?”. The cheeky fuck, I nod though, too exhausted to translate anything into English. I’m about to invite him onto the ground for some after Coitus cuddling when a few loud bangs interrupt our bliss.

“BRYN, DEREK GET OUT HERE NOW” Barks a tired sounding female. I guess we were louder than we thought.


End file.
